


this side of paradise

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Forehead Kisses, M/M, Nail Painting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk what else to tag that's literally all this is, jaemin is at the end for like two seconds, jun and hyuk are only mentioned, more kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the kiss is slow in contrast to the erratic pounding of jisung's heart in his chest. he swears chenle can feel it, and wonders if he could feel chenle's as well if his own wasn't so distracting. the butterflies in his stomach had now made their way to his chest and seemingly multiplied by a hundred, yet it's comfortable and makes him feel more at home than traveling back to seoul ever would.he really missed this.





	this side of paradise

Jisung smiles softly at the boy in front of him, who's brows were furrowed and attention solely on his hands. His hair is in front of his eyes, and Jisung would brush it away if it weren't for his right hand drying and left currently being painted. For now he settle's for staring at Chenle's naturally red cheeks and faint smile. He feels his heart soar all while his boyfriend doesn't even notice that Jisung is watching him, simply going in for another coat of nail polish. It's then Jisung gets a strong whiff of the chemical and is easily snapped out of his mini daydream, nose scrunching in displeasure.

"This stuff smells. How do you do this everyday?"

Chenle barley reacts, only giving an eye roll Jisung convinces himself he did in fact see while the brunette cleans around Jisung's nails in the places he messed up. It seems his reluctance to do this also affected his ability to sit still, Chenle mentally notes.

"I don't paint my nails everyday, idiot. It can usually last a week without chipping if I'm careful," Chenle simply shrugs, screwing the lid on the black nail polish so it doesn't accidentally spill on his bed (knowing Chenle's luck and Jisung's clumsiness, the possibility is all too likely). He switches out Jisung's hands under the nail dryer while the other gasps at the newfound information. Chenle might have purposely left out that bit out while convincing the other to let him paint his nails. He tosses the napkin to the trash, frowning when it misses but doesn't give any intentions of standing to properly throw it away just yet.

"You didn't tell me it would last that long!" Jisung whines, pouting when he hears Chenle only snicker in response. "How am I going to show up to dance with nail polish on for a week? Jaemin will never let me live." The other doesn't respond at first, busing himself with turning on the led light to finish the process of drying nails faster and to make them stay longer. Chenle was hoping to hold off on telling Jisung about their warranty until after the fact, since if he knew this before Chenle's puppy eyes and promise of _'It's so easy to take off, I promise!'_ he would have never agreed.

"Well you can tell Jaemin that boys can have painted nails too." Chenle takes a sip from his water. "And I just said it can last a week without chipping. It will stay on a lot longer than that."

"What?!" Chenle full on laughs this time, and it sounds more evil to Jisung than anything. "I need to go wash it off."

"No! That'll make a mess, plus I've been working too hard on this to stop now," the older huffs. "You have nice nails, by the way." Jisung gives Chenle a quirked brow he doesn't even acknowledge, sliding off his bed to take a sip of his water and pick the tissue up off the floor.

"Whatever," he grumbles halfheartedly. "You said there's... some sort of special liquid for removing this stuff? Where is it?"

Chenle giggles and Jisung tries to keep his upset expression despite the butterflies erupting in his stomach, "You make it sound like magic or something. It's literally called nail polish remover, and you're not getting any because I worked too hard for you to just wipe away my masterpiece." He opens his mouth to say Chenle's just painting Jisung's nails black because that's all he would agree on, but decides on shrugging carelessly.

"Okay... but it's called nail polish remover? Noted." The comment earns Jisung a smack on the arm and he laughs himself. He doesn't miss the small smile playing on Chenle's own lips when he sets his water bottle back down, mock anger clearly hard for him to keep up, only shaking his head in a poor attempt to hide it.

"Promise you won't take it off?" Chenle says as he hops back onto his bed, a pout forming on his lips he knows Jisung wouldn't say no to. It was the same pout that got him into this situation in the first place, and Jisung wants to pretend it doesn't affect him as much as it truly does.

"You're such a baby." It's teasing but there's no venom behind the words, of which Jisung only further proves by being unable to stop himself from leaving a soft kiss on Chenle's forehead. "But I promise."

He seems pleased, grin only growing when he moves to add a clear coat on Jisung's right hand while the left continues drying. The younger laughs quietly again, staring at Chenle as if he put all the stars in the sky. While he'd never admit it aloud, Donghyuk was right. He really has gotten soft.

As Chenle goes back to focusing, Jisung takes the opportunity to go back to admiring. Chenle has been asking to do this for weeks now and even if he was really against having it in the beginning, Jisung struggled to find anything to legitimately complain about. Upon realizing how much he's missed the other's touch, he regrets not saying yes earlier. Exams had been anything but forgiving lately and the weekends had that had always been their time together morphed into extra study time they both desperately needed in order to pass.

The sparks he felt while Chenle delicately held his fingers were warmer than ever, as if making up for lost time. He feels his heart quicken in pace when Chenle adjusts his shirt (read; Jisung's shirt). It's a bit baggier and definitely a lot longer on him, almost covering Chenle's legs aside from his knees when sitting, in shorts and bare faced - all in all Jisung's favorite look on him. He soon takes notice to Chenle's soft humming. It sounds familiar but at the same time he can't but a name to it, so his best guess is it's an newer American song Chenle showed to him recently.

"You're really pretty, do you know that?"

Chenle seems surprised, not expecting their comfortable silence to broken anytime soon as his humming stops abruptly and his eyes widen. When Jisung's words catch up to him his cheeks grow red quickly; Jisung thinks that it's a close second in his best looks, especially when he's the cause of it.

Chenle laughs softly, pretending to be busy with finding his nail filer to act as if he isn't that flustered, "You sure are confident today." He switches Jisung's hands out again, this time to let the clear coat dry while Jisung only shrugs.

"Maybe it's the nails. You say the make you feel bold, I think it's doing the same thing for me." Chenle pauses his movements to glance back at Jisung, a wide grin on his lips. No matter how many times the blonde sees that smile, he swears the fireworks will never go away.

"Cute."

Jisung wants to believe his face warming up is a sign he should take off his hoodie and not that he's getting flustered from such a small comment, but he knows better than to lie to himself like that. Hearing that word from Chenle directed at him always managed to make him feel funny, even before they got together. He watches Chenle paint his last few nails, only responding when they take their turn to go under the light and finish drying.

"You're cuter," he finally says. Chenle rolls his eyes playfully, deciding leaning in to plant his lips against Jisung is a good enough response. Jisung can't find it in himself to disagree as leans closer to Chenle's warmth. What starts as a small peck turns into something more, Chenle's hands going to cradle Jisung's face while the other's only available hand goes to his boyfriend's waist. They both relish in the contact, clearly deprived of having not shared a similar moment in so long.

The smaller smiles into the kiss and Jisung finds himself doing the same as Chenle somehow ends up in his lap. He can only hope his left hand is completely dry when it ends up on Chenle's other hip, their lips still following the same syncronized pace. The kiss is slow in contrast to the erratic pounding of Jisung's heart in his chest. He swears Chenle can feel it, and wonders if he could feel Chenle's as well if his own wasn't so distracting. The butterflies in his stomach had now made their way to his chest and seemingly multiplied by a hundred, yet it's comfortable and made him feel more at home than traveling back to Seoul ever would.

He really missed this.

Chenle pulls back first, and Jisung thinks the stars outside right now would pale in comparison to how brightly he is glowing, "And you're cheesy. Now, I'll take payment for your lovely nail job in the form of some cuddles."

_("I like your nails," Jaemin says the next day when they start stretching. Jisung doesn't respond right away, but his face must have shown how caught off guard he was with the statement as Jaemin continues. "I'm being serious - I used to not understand the purpose of painting your nails, but they look cool. Maybe they're growing on me. Is it safe to assume Chenle did them for you?"_

_Jisung looks at his hands, a smile unknowing forming on his lips as his mind drifts back to the previous night. Jaemin thinks that in itself is enough of an answer._

_"Yeah, he did," Jisung says after a moment, now smiling even wider. He sees his best friend shake his head, and swears he hears Jaemin mummer something along the lines of 'whipped' under his breath. Jisung doesn't even try to deny it._

_Instead, he scoffs, "Like you're any better with Renjun." Jisung thinks back to the train wreck that was Jaemin joining extra dance lessons in ballet to impress his current boyfriend. It lead to him getting a twisted ankle and an all to caring Renjun visiting him almost daily at his dorm. 'I'd label that mission a success', Jaemin had said after he was off crutches and finally built up the confidence to just ask Renjun on a date._

_Jisung hears Jaemin choke on a gasp beside him, "Shut up."_

_Before they start with the actual warm up Jaemin tells Jisung to wait so he can get his water bottle from his car (he almost teases Jaemin about how he does that literally every other practice day and he knows it's just an excuse to spare a quick visit to Renjun, but he bites his tongue). In the meantime Jisung turns on his phone to check his notifications, catching a glance at his lock screen after clearing them. He'd changed it this morning to a picture he took with Chenle the previous night, both of their freshly done nails in frame. Jisung glances at his own in real time and back at the picture._

_"I think they're growing on me too.")_

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first finished work in so long omg it feels amazing to post it! it's also my first time using ao3 idk why i'm nervous skkssjsl let me know if you all want a part two with renmin's story by the way :D it might be a billion years before it's released but i have a cute idea for it uwu
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/whosthctgirl)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/hyelinist)


End file.
